


The Call Of The Lance

by Janethecat



Series: Water Nymph’s and blade throwers [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Happy Ending, M/M, Magic, Nymphs - Freeform, Ocean, These two dorks, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janethecat/pseuds/Janethecat
Summary: The sudden appearance of Keith's friend leads to a surprising piece of news an a new issue on the horizon.
Relationships: Keith's Father/Krolia (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Water Nymph’s and blade throwers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1355464
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Call Of The Lance

Smacking his head against his wall, Keith sighed for the millionth time that day and finally gave up abusing his scull. Walking back over to his bed, he collapsed atop of it and stared at the ceiling. 

He had really needed to put a tracker on the cove or video tape his path there as he was getting sick of being unable to find it. At least he wasn’t making the same lovey dovie eyes as Shiro was every time he was left unattended. 

It was a month since either had seen the nymph and Keith was getting fed up. He knew where to exit the yard, he knew which direction it was in but apparently he didn’t actually want to see Lance enough that the cove appeared. 

His life also took a turn for the worst when his school accused him of thievery and his parents had grounded him for something he’d never done! He was angry at first and was still quite angry now but had resigned to his boring fate and got some work done. 

Well, technically, he had gotten no work that would actually help him in life done. Instead, he worked in sketching Lance onto paper purely from memory as he only had the one picture, and it was too low light for him to see anything on. So far it was successful but was still missing something. 

He had hoped that seeing Lance again would help him figure out what it was but was unsuccessful so far. So, he took to counting the prices sticking out from his roof. Thirty three-thirty four-thirty five- 

“Okay,” he swung his legs over the side of his bed, “I’m done!” Stomping out of his room, the ravenette dug out his knife and travelled into his backyard before beginning the process of tossing it at his target. The movements were familiar in his arm and he found himself falling into auto drive whilst doing it. 

No wild thought. No what ifs. No anger. Just him, a knife, and his target. 

The sky was being bleached in oranges and pinks by the time he decided to head back in and was surprised to find not only Shiro there but also his mother, Krolia. 

“So you’ve decided to join us after all then.” Glaring at Shiro, Keith sat down across from his mother silently. Her dyed purple hair was tied up into a ponytail with loose strands framing her face where she was bent over a folder of papers, glasses propped on the end of her nose. 

“You hungry from all those ‘precise throws’ you were doing.” Still not speaking, Keith turned his head to glare at his brother once more and found him hunched over the stove silently laughing. 

“Shiro, stop antagonizing your brother, you know he’s refusing to speak in front of us.” Snapping his mouth shut again, Keith fought the urge to change the course of his glare onto his mother and shifted his arms to cross them. 

“Okay okay, I’ll knock it off. Cheese on your burger?” Giving a short nod, Keith waited until he had finished diner to go back outside and throw his knife once again. He knew his parents wouldn’t care how late he was out as most of them worked through the night anyways. After missing for the sixth time in a row, he sighed heavily and laid on the ground to gaze at the stars above. 

Thanks to him living in a town of barley three thousand people, he could see the distant burning stars clearly without the need of a telescope. He knew that his parents didn’t actually think he stole anything but couldn’t for the life of him figure out why they were punishing him. 

The grass started to poke through his thin shirt so Keith stood and quickly scaled the house to lay atop the roof. 

His eyes had just fallen shut when a noise startled him enough his eye shot open. Sitting bolt upright, he crawled over to the edge of the roof and peeled down to see someone standing in his yard. Unsheathing his knife he had gotten halfway through the movement of shooting it when he realized they were already harmed going by the way they held their shoulder and were limping. 

As quiet as he could, Keith climbed down and slowly crept forwards, watching them collapse against his fence with a startled cry of pain. Thanks to the sound, Keith was able to piece together why they looked so familiar. Standing from his crouched position he re sheathed his knife and called out. 

“You know I can see you right.” Lance snapped his head upwards but had a small smile on his face when he caught sight of Keith. 

“Hey, Keith. I must have died cause you look like an angel.” Rolling his eye, he kneeled down next to the brunet and looked him over. 

“Stop the corny pick up lines for a second and tell me what happened.” Lance winced at Keith’s tone but attempted to sit up none the less and ended up giving up. 

“Well, I was doing my usual thing, you know, just working on the currents when a fishing boat? I think? Anyways, it caught me and they thought they’d caught a dead person so they weren’t to careful cutting me out. After diving off the boat I swam as fast as I could and ended up on the other side of the cove. Saw this fence and felt that it would be fine to go into. Guess I was right.” He smiled crookedly at Keith to which he responded with a scoff. 

“Come on, I’ll get you inside and my parents can call you a-will human medicine actually work on you.” Lance had closed his eyes but shook his head all the same. 

“I don’t need a h-has-hosb-whatever those places where humans go to be healed are called, I can heal myself with magic but. I’m just so tired...” 

“Lance, bud, good friend, pal, you can’t sleep here, you would die from hypothermia. You gotta heal yourself or whatever inside.” Lance didn’t move nor open his eyes so Keith did the first thing that came to mind. He smacked Lance’s shoulder. The brunet came to quickly, jerking forwards. 

Taking the opportunity, Keith grabbed him under the arms and hoisted him up. Supporting each other much like they had on their first meeting, Keith walk forwards towards his house and was relieved to see the kitchen lights out. Dragging the half dead nymph behind him the entire time, Keith somehow succeeded in getting the brunet into his room with minimal noise and no blood dripping onto the floor. 

Setting the other onto his bed gently as possible, Keith stepped back to survey the other once again. As always Lance wore the tan skirt like thing, though by now it was more brown than tan, and there was a section of his hair that was braided with a blue bead much like the one Allura wore. 

“So you how do you do this whole magic healing thing? Do you need anything special to do it?” The brunet opened one eye to peer up at Keith before smiling. 

“Yes, I need you.” Eye twitching, Keith found his fingers twitching against his arm where they were crossed and stared deadpan at the others cackling form. 

“No, but seriously? All I need is to be alone in a quiet place where I know I’m not going to be killed.” Keith nodded. He could do that. He did do that. 

“Okay, I can do that. I’ll come back in like five minutes? Is that long enough?” The brunet nodded and the other soon found himself leaning against his own door panting. 

Well, that just happened. That’s still happening. A small hum started emitting from within his room as he glanced down to find a blue hue coming from under his door. Praying no one would suddenly exit their room, Keith waited until the glow had dispersed then another minute before turning the handle of his door. 

“Keith?” Freezing at the voice, the one in question turned his head slowly to find his mother standing behind him with an angered expression and crossed arms. Gulping, he ran through the list of things he could have done and was even more terrified when he didn’t find anything. 

“Want to tell me why I heard two voices coming from your room?” She had heard them? How? Both were whispering and Lance only spoke, like, once! Unless she came to talk to him? 

“Two voices?” His voice squeaked our and he cleared his throat to try again while leaning back against the door in an attempt at blocking it from view. 

“That doesn’t make any sense, it’s only me in here.” She raised a single brow. 

“Uh-Huh. And you expect me to believe that?” Opening his mouth to respond, Keith found his eyes widening when the solid weight he’d been leaning against disappeared and he fell backwards into a pair of awaiting arm. 

“Oh, Keith, good. I found you. Anyways, the spell worked and I’m all good again.” Glancing at Lance then at his mothers pointed face and back again, Keith found himself willing the ground to open and swallow him whole. 

“I can explain.” 

“Explain what? Keith, buddy, you okay?” Tilting his head to his mom, Lance finally looked up and screamed at the sight of her. Shoving Keith back into standing position, Lance finally went quiet but it turns out that’s only because he had disappeared, leaving a pool of water as the only thing that showed he was ever there. His mother was by his side in a second, grabbing at his arm and making his face her with worried eyes. 

“You know a nymph?!” 

“Uh” 

“Did you make a pact with it?! Why didn’t you tell us?! We could have helped you out!” 

“What’s going on, why are you guys screaming?” Turning his head to the side, Keith caught sight of Shiro standing two feet away with squinted eyes. 

“Keith! Answer me!” 

“How?! Your gripping my arm!” Finally she released him but looked him over. “And what do you mean get out of pact with him? Lance didn’t force me into anything.” 

“You know his name! That’s...that’s odd. How did you get his name?” Still confused, Keith happened to glance down at the puddle once more to find a pair of eyes shimmering on its surface. Widening his own eyes, he quickly shifted to cover him from sight. 

“Mom, What do you mean odd? He told me it. Like any other person.” This time it was Shiro who inquired it but she didn’t seem to notice. 

“Well, a nymph usually will trade a favor for a favor. Sometimes they are fair but it’s rare and most of the time they’ll try to bound your souls to their own. I assume that’s what-“ 

“Whoa whoa whoa, first of all, why do you know any of this? And second of all, Lance only asked for a small favor compared to my huge one. Plus, technically I’ve already fulfilled it.” Krolia nodded but continued to stroke at her chin. 

“I know because I used to hunt down those that were bound together and helped undo it until I met you’re father. Wait,” she stopped to peer down at him and squinted though he couldn’t tell if it was to intimidate or because she didn’t have her glasses on, “what do you mean you already completed the favor. I just saw him here, they don’t hang around after it’s done.” 

Shrugging, he looked anywhere but at her. Lance was obviously getting antsy as he had taken to poking at Keith’s ankles in an annoying manor. 

“He’s nice to talk to.” Shiro stayed silent through this all, still looking half asleep. Lance had frozen for a moment and Keith glanced at him to see if he was okay to find the brunet standing behind him. “Wha-“ 

“What tribe were they?” Jumping out of their skins, both Krolia and Shiro yelped in the face of the brunet. 

“How did you get back in here?” He shrugged. 

“Never left. Now, like I said before, which tribe were they?” 

“The Zarkang.” 

“That explains it then. They are known for competing to see whoever owns more souls, the one with the most being the leader. My tribe are the Alteans, we stick to having control over the local currents, otherwise it’s too much. Plus this way we have some free time.” He said with an elbow to Keith’s ribs. Rubbing the spot, he returned the gesture. 

Krolia stayed silent for just a second longer before sighing harshly and gesturing for them to follow and walking down the stairs. The three of them glanced at each other, shrugged, then followed in her path only to find themselves seated around the small table. 

“So, tell me if either of you are bound to each other in any way. And what was your favor swap. How long have you known each other for.” Her questions were more like statements than inquiry’s but Lance answered to the best of his ability anyways.

“I did not offer my assistance for his soul, that would waste a perfectly good personality. And the trade was for me to help him out of a tight situation in place of another visit. We’ve known each other for...two months? Two and a half?” Nodding, Keith crosses his arms on the table. He was thankful for Lance’s interference as he was suddenly feeling queasy. She nodded and shifted her gaze to Keith. 

“Is this where you’ve been disappearing to?” Nodding, he set his head down on the table and listened to their talk. 

“It’s not his fault this happened, he accidentally stumbled upon my cove without knowledge of what it was and things spiraled from there.” Krolia sighed and rubbed at her temples but Keith heard no more as he found his eyes fluttering shut and his conscious fade. When he woke up again, he wasn’t sure how much time had passed but it couldn’t have been long as everyone was still at the table. 

“-Your asking me what?” 

“If I can ask your son out, Yes.” 

“Things just got interesting.” No one spoke for a few more seconds and in that time Keith found himself once more drifting into dream-state. Before he entered it however he heard one more sentence. 

“I-I guess I don’t see why not? But do not be mistaken, if you hurt him in any way, shape or form, physical or mental, you will be losing your head. Got it?” 

“Yep!” And Keith was out.

**Author's Note:**

> *jazz hands*
> 
> Tada! I said I'd do it and I actually did! I'm hoping to get the last chapter out by mid April at the most so stay tuned! And, as always, thanks for taking the time out of you're day to read this!


End file.
